To the best of our knowledge, none of the compounds of formula (I) has been reported in the literature. The prior art reports only a compound which has an analogue structure when compared with the ketone of the invention. T. Kusumi et al. in Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn.; 1975, 48, 96, disclose the synthesis, as well as the use as chemical intermediate, of 2-phenethyl-2,3,6,6-tetramethyl-cyclohex-3-enone. However, the authors, in their report, are mute regarding any olfactive properties of the compound mentioned above.